bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Society in Rapture
Rapture's inhabitants were people that choose to escape from the surface and live in a society that followed Andrew Ryan's capitalist ideals. The city was home to some of the worlds most brilliant and creative minds, who contributed to it's design and technological advances. Although most of those who were invited to the city were wealthy socialites, a large number of its populace were the workers who had been tasked with the difficult job of building Rapture and keeping it functioning. These workers were paid very little and many found themselves without jobs once the city's construction was completed. This created a massive gap between the upper and middle class, which contributed to Rapture's downfall. Pre Civil War (1946-1958) Before the Rapture Civil War and the "Fall of Rapture", the city had a normal population structure and setting similar to those in New York City or Chicago. Rapture was newly built with technological marvels and was infused with wealth and the enthusiasm of the new population. Most people lived the life of ordinary urban people, upper/middle/lower classes, with freedoms, stability and removal of the constraints of the surface world. Much of Rapture at this time could be looked at as a Utopia. Within the population, cracks began to appear, because in Ryan's Rapture the poor were tossed aside, subject to unfortunate circumstances without many resources. Official social programs were banned by Ryan who saw them a parasitism http://bioshock.wikia.com/wiki/A_Man_or_a_Parasite upon the rest of society. He himself knew there would be some problems while Rapture settled into his philosophy. Though several major economic 'adjustments' were weathered, Rapture was on the brink of collapse. This came about because of the introduction of ADAM, which brought society breaking disruptions and opportunities for one who brutally sought ultimate power. Civil War (1958-1960) Ryan's political structure in Rapture can be looked upon with amazement at its naivety or its brilliance. Anyone could get rich by earning it, but this ignored the fact that not everyone was capable of doing so. Many who did not get rich were the victims of hard circumstances, and it drove many into poverty. Ryan's free market policies caused many businesses to flourish, but the competition also caused many them to be bought out by bigger companies. Other industries, like that of construction or the railroad, suddenly ceased to exist. Dog-eat-dog competition caused many people to be forced to live in slums such as Apollo Square and Pauper's Drop. However, an 'out for power' schemer and crook named Frank Fontaine saw this split as a opportunity to overthrow Ryan and take over Rapture for himself. He accumulated wealth using criminal thuggery and by breaking the smuggling law, importing illegal goods from the surface to Rapture, such as Bibles and surface-grown tobacco. This allowed him to take over many companies and start and drive the ADAM industry. He invested money and time into the communities of the poor and made promises to gain influence and support among these "have-nots". Fontaine really did not care at all about the people, he just wanted the power. By 1958, Fontaine had become a dangerous rival to Ryan. After a long thwarted effort to shut down the smuggling operation, a large fire fight led by Sullivan between Ryan's men and Fontaine's army of thugs and Splicers occurred in Port Neptune. The result was Frank Fontaine's apparent (but faked) death. Following this, Ryan had Rapture seize Fontaine's assets, which was seen by some as going against his philosophies. Fontaine's Departement Store was used to imprison a number of Fontaine's splicer minions. More people became disillusioned with Ryan. This allowed Fontaine, in the form of Atlas, to foment a rebellion using the poor people and his new murderous Splicers against Ryan and his supporters. This effectively was a civil war which required brutal and freedom restricting countermeasures, which would eventually destroy Ryan's Rapture. Because of the disruptions to society, large numbers of the population spliced with ADAM to defend themselves. The excessive use of ADAM, as a side-effect, drove more of the population insane, accompanied by hideous physical deformities. Post-Civil War (1960) By the beginning of 1960 and the end of the civil war, Rapture's inhabitants were either people trying to survive; defending what they had left, or ADAM crazed Splicers. Ryan had taken control or neutralized Atlas' army of Splicers using a pheromone system, and had all but won the war. By this time, Rapture was in a severe state of disrepair, held together by Ryan alone. As an effort to escape Rapture, Atlas put his plan with Jack into motion. After Effects of the Civil War (1960-1968) After deaths of both Ryan and Fontaine, Jack became the leader of Rapture for an undetermined amount of time. After Jack's departure from Rapture, Sofia Lamb seized power in the crumbling utopia. Lamb used her influence of the Rapture Family to bend the will of many citizens of Rapture. At the end of Bioshock 2, the fate of Rapture's inhabitants is unknown. Citizens before/during/after the Civil War 'Non-Mutated Citizens (Humans/Survivors)' *Andrew Ryan (Later died in 1960) *Booker Dewitt (?) *Augustus Sinclair (Later died in 1968) (Briefly Big Daddy in 1968) *Brigid Tenenbaum *Grace Holloway *Julie Langford *Julianne Corona *Schmidt *Sofia Lamb *Stanley Poole (Mildly Spliced for once) *Eleanor Lamb (Before she turned into Little Sister) 'Mutated Citizens (Genetically Engineered Humans - Big Daddies (Big Sister)/Little Sisters/Splicers)' *Barbara Johnson (Splicer) *Brenda (Splicer) *Buck Raleigh (Splicer) *Charlie (Splicer) *Cindy Meltzer (Little Sister) *Daniel Wales (Splicer) *Danny Wilkins (Splicer) *Eleanor Lamb (Little Sister/Big Sister) *Frank Fontaine (Splicer after gaining control of the city) *Gilbert Alexander (Splicer) *J.S. Steinman (Splicer) *Jacob Norris (Splicer) *Leo Hartwig (Splicer) *Louie McGraff (Splicer) *Mark Meltzer (Big Daddy) *Martin Finnegan (Splicer) *Mlle Blanche de Glace (Splicer) *Masha Lutz (Little Sister) *Naledi Atkins (Splicer) *Oscar Calraca (Splicer) *Peach Wilkins (Splicer) *Ray Lardner (Frosty Splicer) *Reed Wahl (Splicer) *Sander Cohen (Splicer) *Sally (Little Sister) *Simon Wales (Splicer) *Suresh Sheti (Splicer) *Zigo d’Acosta (Splicer) 'Corpses' *Albert Milonakis *Anna Culpepper *Anya Andersdotter *Bill McDonagh *Carlson Fiddle *Connor *Diane McClintock *Dodge *Dusky Donovan *Gregory *Harold Darby *Harold Parson *Jack McClendon *Jasmine Jolene *Kyburz *Mariska Lutz *Moses Lydecker *Nina Carnegie *Pablo Navarro *Paparazzi *Rachelle Jacques *Samuel Lutz *Sullivan *Tasha Denu *Timmy H. *Yi Suchong Fate Unknown *Ava Tate *Bert Unger *Billy Parson *"Big Kate" O'Malley *Davis Pittman *Devin LeMaster *Donny *Edith Crenshaw *Edward Grimes *Elliot Nelson *Evelyn Klein *Felix Birnbaum *Franklin Crenshaw *Gideon Wyborn *Gloria Parson *Jackie Rodkins *Jamie Byass *Johan Mordhagen *Mike Novak *Nicholas Ingraham *Roland Wallace *Shirley Womack *Silas Bantam *Steve Barker Category:BioShock Category:BioShock 2 Category:Burial at Sea DLC Category:Article stubs